Survivor feihgee
jef; hi n welkum to nu sesin wich haz nun o mai mankrushs yaomen; sienc jef; o n ters only ninten pepel cuz o tat kunt melisa micunty melisa; jef; im not gun sho up for too dayz so is funy jaims; AHHHHH FH)-(jc;>,?jFf?&< alix; ey he luks lik silvestr soohok roky; k u calin me roky no bich silvythaplatapus; les bild sheltr ching ching mooky; wut buffdoods; i cnt opn th crte ahaidbvscbabqh yaomen; opens crate buffdoods; ............... yaomen; sciens kenwird; i kno roosl pants agentsilvea; OK LES BILD SHELTELTELTELTELTER gary; ho ho ho leesy; titie whities litel booooy silvya; novudy lisenin k roky u put it askoo roky; wut silvya; orthaganananananal roky; k u guys gota tech jaims big weds if he dunt kno tem leesy; do u kno th werd fuk lileyana; leesy; diyabolalalalacal mexacan edgardy; colos teriristas alix; da dubstip; playin roky; cals jef on jef pone jef; ok ur guna cumpete in chalanj to datermin woo gets gudcamp andrea; ok jef; ur moetoe moetoe; hi jef; ur rav00 rav00; jef; redy go jesicadabenry; meses up on puzl jef; moetoe wins n gets gudcamp tbh eraca; fuk roky; AHAJAB!*?:!havenb$82)4!&?bieb$ jef; silvia da platipenis ur gonngoto exyle islind with sesnaks silvya; like jon fairply rite jef; uh sure rav00; gos to camp reeta; ters nuthn here bb; exept are brians roky; stfu nerd erl; im guna beet them all sukstrs; ew i hat him such a predactabable winer emo; if he was gurl yu wud luv him tbh eraca; roky n jesacadabenfranklin les mak alaions jesicaemmagolden; ok roky; AAAAAAAHHHHHH jef; tribl cownsel tiem tribe; voats jesacadabenry jef; .....:yu guys jus votad out th onley girl i evr likd (besyds j00ly bary) gud going u nigas yaumen; poops next mornin boobs; *herts hmself menny a time* alix; boos guna get madacly evacyayayawaited leesy; had u fukd in a hot tub had MOR then won persim to rub kassandria; im doin it rit now liliyana; poppasmerf: hohoho nonchovodenicharov: rav00; wer so por mooky; eats leevs yaumen; eats sienc bb; poops eraka; I FOWND PINAPALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' erl; ur my no wife tbh silvya; im bak meeyee; o moooky; o no bb: o no meeyee; o no o jef; chalange tyme tbh rav00; winning charlysneen; hey eraca; wut no tats not rite rav00, changes mortoe; wins roky; AHAI)!-92);'8)-!29bbqheozbbwibr&83)/ bb; hey man we gots to cot silvia tha polatapiss eraka; yep jef; kthxbye *smuff* eraca; dam mashell; maks fire wit yaomens glasasas yaomen; science mishel; eeeee!!! roky; k les win now gary; dies syasykimble; wins jef; rav00 loosos raward roky; AHAJDBSKFO moetoe; wer sendin silvya to exyleislalalaloveyou tbh silvya; fuk garie; im felin dizy medac teem; o lok an old fat dood who waz casted to br medacalyevafyawated gary; dies alix; i cant let poppa smurf go leesy; i can jef; imyunaty challang is eeting food mooky; shaushuahsuas u guys r bad sparts dreems; stfu ill fite u bich roky; WANNA PEES OF ME andrea; calm down niga jef; popapa smeef vs bb poppasmerf; eats bb; fuk jef; moetoe wins imyunaty!! wuz any1 expectin that??? silviathaplatypus; im guna lok for teen idle erl; to bad i alredy found it jef; silvia thatribehasspoke *smuff* agent s; damn at moetoe camp popasmerf; ho ho blehhhhh boobs; o no popa smeef is dyin gary; its not day sartain yet tho mediks; cum in gary; im dyin tbh mediks: we gun pull u frum game so u can see kids whil there sleepin gary; dam *gets suviver tatoo* leesy; i dont cair that popasmerf left cuz it mens i can win with mai titey whiteys lilyana; leesy: o no is a diyabalalacal mexican at rav00 roky; AHM PISSED yaomen; i got it from my mamak roky; les cal jef on the jef phone tbh reeta: k mashell; tree male is hear nakedroky; appears mashell; ........... jef; imuniaty chalenge btw roky; cums in wearin reetas top jef: ..... *gets bonr* moetoe; wins agen jef; u gota read dis note tbh it says u gota giv up camp or goto trybalcownsel moetoe; goin to trybalcownsel lolyana: jef; likyena th trieb has spoken *smuff* likyana; alo alo alo moetoe; were losin tbh *has everything* jef; raward xhalanj its the bag one moetoe: *wins moar fishing ger n boriscoffigton* staci; dreemz ur a moron dreemz: why cuz i dont no how to maik coffy leesy; were in control tbh staci; ... suny; she gets cpp5 this episode guys ! :) jef; k chalange time agen! yaomen; thisll be eesy peesy jef; its maching leesy; pssh a forth gradir can do th-- *faseplants* erl; lmao xddddddd yaomen; im th last won who can mak rav00 win tbh moetoe; wins rocky; kjdgrbtvljdbvdenisemartinhvjrcgdrtvhdcx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! reeda; bla bla fashin mashell; eeeee jef; reda thtribehasspoken *smuff* next dey moetoe; les go to rawared chalang jef; *lurkin* ravoo; hi jef; k were pikin too new tems tbh mooky; o no i hop im not stuk on rav00 agen prost; u r mooky; fuk prost; n00 moetoe kuntsists uf erl yaomen kassandrea kenwird mashell n staci kassandrea; jef; new rav00 is buff big athaletic guyz plus bb bb; dam leesy; wut about me jef; ur goin to exyle islend leesy; gud cuz i giv up JEff; .......... leesy; wut jeff; U NEVER WILL QWIT THIS GAME leesy; ok jeff; HAVE I MAID MYSELF CLERE leesy; ok jef; YOU HERE ME U BICH leesy; titey wities